Fixed friendships
by Nate Eaton
Summary: When Chifuyu went off to the Mondo Grosso. She expected her brother to be there when she returned. Unfortunately, the German government had other plans. Plans to make the first IS male pilot. And to make him the ultimate super soldier. Watch Ichika meet all the girls (and more,) from Infinite Stratos years earlier. (Massive Infinite Stratos Harem, like literally every girl in IS)


Hello, world!

Nani!? What is this!? An Infinite Stratos story!? YES! This marks the beginning of many other harem stories to come from my account. We are no longer a RWBY only account people!

I always wanted to start an Infinite Stratos story, and after reading a lot of some *ahem* raunchy stories I got inspired to do one myself, AND NOT A SMUT STORY! Dear god, I'd rather not do another incest story. I've already got Family Ties to worry about.

Speaking of Family Ties, this story will kind of follow the same plot of Family Ties, Ichika meets everybody way earlier. Some people think he's dead, others know he ran away. And or kidnapped. But he won't be adopted or anything, just more of he meets them.

And if you haven't watched Infinite Stratos, then go watch it! It's actually decent with two seasons out and another in the works, It's a good weekend filler for people who like that ecchi stuff.

Also, kind of a turn-off. But please, read the first few chapters before quitting, but this story will have some OC's. And before you go apeshit on me, it's more like some more chicks for Ichika like a representative candidate of big countries like Brazil and South Africa. Won't that be fun?

This'll be like a monthly story, or if I have time when I finish a chapter of Family Ties early and such. It'll have the same chapter length of Family Ties as well, so chapters may take a little longer to finish.

But other than that, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Because it was really fun to write a non RWBY story.

* * *

Ichika thought he had a good life. He didn't have any parents, but that was alright with him! He didn't need parents when he had Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee. Both of his older sisters were amazing Infinite Stratos pilots and both had started participating in the Mondo Grosso.

Madoka and Chifuyu were currently in a match against each other for the semi-final in the Mondo Grosso. Whoever won was going up against the representative candidate of the USA, what was her name? Natasha something? It didn't matter he knew that one of his sisters were going to win. That Natasha lady wouldn't stand a chance.

He had been watching the Mondo Grosso at home when they came. A bunch of men speaking in a heavy German accent broke into his house, they had kidnapped Ichika for some sort of testing. He had called out to his sisters who never came. That was months ago, Ichika had been tortured and beaten until he finally broke. He had scars riddling his body from arms to his legs. Deep gashes and cuts from knives, whips and burning irons. They didn't even need information, they just needed for him to break. To follow commands down to the letter. To make the next super soldier.

You see, the German government was far behind in terms of military, the only had just gotten an Infinite Stratos platoon in the air and they needed an advantage over the other countries of the world. That's when they decided it would be a good idea to start a super soldier project under the noses of the world.

They had tried making test tube babies from scratch but they were never powerful enough to actually make good soldiers. Until a few years back they had made a breakthrough in the name of Laura Bodewig.

The Silver-haired girl had become the perfect soldier in all terms. She could fight, shoot make strategies on the fly and speak over thirteen languages. The thing is when the Infinite Stratos came out, they needed more test subjects. And they didn't have the funding to create more children.

So when one scientist had a theory that maybe, just maybe a man could pilot an Infinite Stratos if he was directly related to multiple Infinite Stratos pilots. That's where Ichika came in. The poor boy was a brother to two representative candidates both of which were finalists in the Mondo Grosso. He was the perfect test subject.

So the German government, under the noses of the world kidnapped the boy, never to be seen again. They broke his mind until he was nothing but a cold-blooded soldier who lived to serve them.

Or so they thought. You see, Ichika was a smart kid. Smarter than he should be. Then he should ever be. In fact, he was so smart he had somehow tricked the entire German government that he, in fact, was, their perfect soldier. And it somehow worked! They had released him to the rest of the super soldiers in the facility as the new generation of German progression.

Although he was the only male in the facility other than the scientists he quickly made friends with Laura. Who like him, was an outcast. Even to the other super-soldiers. He had become Laura's only friend in the facility so she hung on to him hard.

Currently, he was in the cafeteria of the facility with Laura, they were at their own table with Laura wrapping an arm around his. The artificial lights shone throughout the whole large room, some girls were giving Ichika and Laura stares. Spreading rumors about the two. Laura happily ate the schlop the facility gave them. It apparently was filled with all the nutrients they needed for the day. Ichika looked around, listening to the gossip of the other girl soldiers.

"Do not worry my bride, they are meaningless to us. I only care about you." Laura stared at the boy who looked back at her. Her crimson eyes were like gemstones to Ichika. He continued to eat his schlop in silence. He, however, was smiling a bit to what Laura had called him.

Laura had taken to calling the boy 'my bride' after Ichika tried teaching the ten-year-old what it meant to fall in love. She didn't understand the concept of marriage and believed that Ichika was her 'bride' in a weird way, Ichika liked it. And he wasn't one to deny that Laura was very pretty. Her silver hair and red eyes were gorgeous. He had started to crush on the girl. Even though he denies it when the scientists tease him.

Laura, on the other hand, was madly in love with Ichika Orimura. He was the only one to care for her and she hung on to that. While she taught him how to fight he taught her what life was like outside of the facility. Explaining to her that there was more than just murder and killing. To Laura, Ichika was her lifeline and she would do anything to hold onto that. Ichika looked at Laura "Why aren't you bothered by those girls? They spread rumors that you're nothing but a doll to the government. Why don't you fight back?" He questioned. Laura stopped. His angelic voice already enough to make her stop whatever she was doing.

"But are they true? Am I doll to these people, or am I your groom?" Laura went serious, to which Ichika laughed and ruffled Laura's hair, making the silver-haired girl to blush madly. She looked down at her plate of food in front of her.

Before Ichika could respond. Ludvig, one of the meanest instructors came up to them. He had pale green hair slicked back to show a mean widow's peak. He had blue eyes that were as cold as the ocean. He was wearing nothing but a camouflaged tank top and black military pants and boots. "Orimura, Bodewig. Come with me. Now, it is time for your upgrades." His gruff voice caused silence to befall the cafeteria. The other girls may have hated the two children, but they felt pity towards them.

No one had survived being 'upgraded' as the trainers and scientists call it. The child soldiers had theorized that it had something to do with the Infinite Stratos but no one survived to tell the others their tale. Laura had already started to shake in fear. Not in fear for her life but in fear for her bride.

Ichika's eyes flashed a mean glare towards Ludvig. "Sir" the two stated as they stood up and gave the trainer a salute. As they followed Ludvig out of the hallway, Ichika gave a comforting squeeze to Laura's hand. To which she squeezed back. They may have only met months ago, but the bond they shared would last until death do them part. And by the looks of it, Ichika thought that death would do them part sooner than later.

Soon enough, Ichika was split from Laura and taken into a bright white room. Unlike the bland greys and blues of the rest of the facility. Ichika squinted his eyes. There were only an operating table and a one-way mirror in the room. Ichika grew more fearful as Ludvig pushed him onto the table and slapped restraints on his ankles and wrists. "Nice knowing ya kid," Ludvig said as he hooked some sort of drug to an IV and stuck it into his arm.

Ichika struggled against his restraints, black dots started to form at the edge of his eyes. Multiple doctors came in with strange devices and tools that the ten-year-old boy could not recognize. A strange machine came from the ceiling. Two drills started to come ominously closer to his eyes. Ichika struggled more and more as the drills came closer and closer. He screamed in terror and rage.

Until all he could see, was blackness.

God knows what the German government did to those children. But the one thing they could say for certain though was that the theory that a male with just the right programming, genes and upgrades could pilot an Infinite Stratos. And that male pilot was Ichika Orimura, whatever sick experiments were done to him worked. And the German government created something the world was not ready for.

A monster.

/-\

When Ichika opened his eyes, he could only see blackness. He started to panic uncontrollably. Fear struck his heart, he was still restrained as he tried to sit up. Only to be held down by his wrists. Ichika heard a wolf whistle and a pair of hands reached for his head and removed a cloth that was covering the young Orimuras eyes.

Ichika saw Ludvig with a sick smile plastered on his face. Looking around, you could see multiple scientists entering things onto computers and writing notes on clipboards. Ichika's eyes hurt immensely as if they were drilled and stabbed until there was nothing left to poke at. As if the sun was blaring light directly into his eyes.

Even closing them did little to soothe the pain. "Hurts doesn't it kid? Can't believe you and Bodewig survived. Well, she's still a defect. But we have you! A perfect specimen, a male that can pilot an Infinite Stratos too!" Ludvig laughed and clapped his hands together.

"What did you do to me!? Where is Laura!? I swear to god if you hurt her in any way!" Ichika pulled on his restraints which started to groan in protest. The steel starting to bend and came close to snapping. Ignoring the pain in his eyes to find Laura he nearly broke free when Ludvig answered

"Relax kid, Bodewig is fine. Better than you at least. She didn't get both of her eyes replaced with an Infinite Stratos boost unlike you though. We kind of stabbed you in the eyes." Ludvig gave a hardy laugh. To which Ichika tried to roll his eyes, only to find it extremely painful to even try and move his eyes.

"I can tell…" Ichika looked downtrodden. And in a rare and surprising act of pity Ludvig gave Ichika a pat on the back. Although painful, it still surprised the young soldier.

"Sorry kid, even I wouldn't do this to a kid. But Harrison, oh the things I would do to that Bastard." Ludvig went off on a rant about how his boss, the man who ran the facility was breaking the green-haired man's ass over training kids to become soldiers.

Ignoring the trainer, Ichika leaned back and let the darkness of sleep consume his mind.

/XX months ago\

Chifuyu Orimura considered herself a lucky woman. She was the winner of the second Mondo Grosso, had two adorable little siblings. And an especially cute brother by the name of Ichika Orimura. And with the funds of winning literally the biggest tournament in the world, she could live like a queen for years to come!

Chifuyu and Madoka were in their personal locker room only half an hour after her winning the finals against Natasha. Madoka came in third and also got a large sum of money that went to support the three Orimuras. They were celebrating with a few drinks. They may be underage but if no one was around then whats a few cocktails?

The girls were laughing and spending some much-needed peace and quiet. As they would for another week. The top ten women from the Mondo Grosso got to spend a week in a resort in Brazil. Which to the two black-haired girls sounded like a dream come true.

Ichika may be adorable and cute but the two teenagers needed some space without their adoring little brother that was Ichika. They had stocked the fridge with enough food to last until they came back. And a list of emergency numbers just in case someone tried to kidnap him.

Chifuyu snorted at the thought. Who would want to kidnap a ten-year-old boy? And if by some off chance that they did. Madoka and Chifuyu would kill the bastards who dared try to harm their cute little brother.

Madoka and Chifuyu clinked drinks as they leaned back in their chairs, waiting for the plane to come and pick up the two girls and go spend some much needed time in Brazil.

Madoka was a fifteen-year-old girl as Chifuyu was seventeen. Both had figures to drool over, even at such a young age. But even then, neither of them had ever gotten a boyfriend. What the two girls didn't know though was that they had never gotten one for the same reason.

Ichika.

For some odd reason, the two Orimuras harbored feelings for their younger brother. They couldn't explain it. But he had some sort of odd radiance the caught the attention of the two Orimuras... And some hussies that the girls had to beat off of him.

He was too nice to ever turn someone down. And he was denser than a diamond when it came to love. He usually mistakes love letters for a shy girl to ask him to be their friend. Which played to the two girls advantage. If he already loves them like family, they can slowly mold that into something more. Sure, it wasn't right to love your brother like that. But who said there had to be right and wrongs in love?

A man in a suit knocked on the door to signal that the plane was ready for the two Orimuras. They were in such a rush that they left their phones on the bench as they ran towards the plane. In nothing but skin-tight black suits and a white and black bracelet on each of their respective wrists.

Had they not left their phones they would have received multiple calls from concerned neighbors after hearing broken glass and what seemed to be muffled screams. And calls from multiple governments trying to get a hold of the two Orimura's over information on a missing young Ichika Orimura.

/A week later\

A limousine rolled up to the Orimura household. It wasn't much, just a two-story house with a few spare rooms here and there. A couple of bathrooms and a dining and living room. It was odd for someone as popular as the Orimura's to have such an ordinary house.

Madoka and Chifuyu stepped out of the limousine. The former having a cute sundress and hat while Chifuyu wore a one-piece swimsuit with a pair of shorts over her legs. Both girls had a pair of sunglasses on, and if you didn't know better one could even say they could have been supermodels! Well I mean, they still could but the Orimura sisters wouldn't give up piloting for something as dumb as modeling.

"We seriously needed that." Madoka sighed, as she walked through the front door.

"Tell me about it. Do you think Ichika is still asleep? I mean if he wasn't you would think he would have tried and tackled us by now…" Chifuyu said as she sat down on the couch and reached for the remote.

"Uh… Onee-chan? You might want to take a look at this…" Madoka said in an oddly disturbed voice.

Chifuyu got up with an annoyed huff as she walked towards to where Madoka's voice. It was in Ichika's room, Chifuyu thought it was just Ichika sleeping in a funny position so the two sisters could get some pictures to blackmail the only male Orimura. The thing is, when Chifuyu entered the room, instead of laughing hysterically.

She started to scream hysterically.

The window had been broken as the bed was empty. No note for a ransom, no message from the government. No nothing. Chifuyu and Madoka started to search the house. "This isn't funny Ichika! We get it, you are super hilarious! Now just come on out before you get Onee-chan crying. You wouldn't want that would you?" Chifuyu said through her tears as the two sisters realized something.

Ichika was gone. And he might not ever be back.

After another fit of horrendous sobbing from both sisters the two immediately went to whoever could help them find their brother Tabanae Shinonono had even tried hacking into every security camera in the world to see if there was even a hint of Ichika's whereabouts.

Only to end up with nothing. Nothing at all. It was as if Ichika disappeared off the face of the planet.

Months had passed and the two sisters grew cold. Heartless even, why would they need to be kind when their only sunshine was taken away from them. They engrossed themselves into their work and training as the two sisters became nigh unstoppable. And don't even get me started on what they would do in a two versus two matches.

Let's just say the hells angels were fitting nicknames for the two sisters. Absolutely beautiful but could snap your neck in an instant.

Tabanae had become their only real friend. She was the only one to use all of her abilities to look for Ichika. And Tabanae had become a surrogate sister to the Orimuras. The magenta haired girl had even started living in the Orimura house! The trio was nothing but inseparable when it came to anything.

And the three girls were fine with just that. A family.

And as the months passing by, Ichika had started to fade more and more to the back of the girl's minds as they continued to engross themselves into their work. That was until one day. A very special day, something very very special happened…

/After the break in\

*Knock Knock Knock*

"I got it!" Madoka yelled in a monotone voice as she slowly removed herself from the couch. The summer heat made her skin stick to the hot leather as Madoka peeled herself off from the couch. The now sixteen year old sighed as she looked at a picture of two black haired girls hugging a blushing boy between certain 'assets'. "Those were the good old days…" Madoka sighed again.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"I got it I got it!" Madoka yelled at the door. Expecting it either to be some crazed fan or some random businessman trying to sell the latest whatever. What she wasn't expecting was a silver haired, one eyed girl as a tear fell from her remaining eye. "Whatever you want just to get the hell off our property- oh my gosh!" Madoka gasped as she quickly knelt to the crying girl.

"A-Are you an Orimura?" The girl said through her sniffles.

"Yes? What do you need sweetie?" Madoka asked only for the girl to hand her a crinkled up piece of paper.

"Ichika told me you could help me… I knew Ichika, he saved my life…" The silver haired girl said as she fell into Madoka's open arms.

"Madoka? Who's at the door?" Tabanae asked as she walked into the main hallway, only to find Madoka hugging some unknown girl. Madoka suddenly pushed the young girl back a bit with her hands still on the young girl's shoulders.

"I need you to tell me everything. But first what's your name sweetheart?"

"Laura… Laura Bodewig, and I am your brother's groom." The elven year old stated definitely. Much to the two girl's confusion and dismay.

* * *

WOWZA!

Fix:Lol sorry, must have blanked out when I wrote Issei rather than Ichika! I'm so silly!

Yup, I don't know if you could tell, but I started this story a really long time ago. Maybe a month after I started writing. Which is probably not a good thing but I was looking through my documents and was like "What the hell? I've almost finished chapter eleven for Family Ties so I might as well write post this."

Here is the problem.

I now have three stories I would be writing, and I really should have thought this through before posting this chapter. But you know what they say… Actually, I don't have a saying for this. I'm just kind of fucked for time.

So I've got two options. We wait like a month before I post another chapter of this, this way I can keep up with my alternating schedule of Pantheon Harem: Greece and Family Ties for your viewing enjoyment. This way I can think of a bit farther into the future of what might happen with the story.

Option two would be a three week cycle instead of a two week cycle. Which basically means each chapter is on a rotation for a tri-weekly posting per every three weeks. So that means Less Pantheon Harem: Greece and less Family Ties but more Fixed Friendships.

Let me know what you guys want, now if you'll excuse me, I have to write an Omake for Family Ties

Until next time!

-Nate


End file.
